Mariner mountain
http://www.conferenceguideuk.com/Maps%20for%20web/scotflag.gif Nation Information Mariner Mountain is a very large and older nation at 109 days old with citizens primarily of Dutch ethnicity who follow no religion. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Mariner Mountain work diligently to produce Wine and Fish as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. Mariner Mountain is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Mariner Mountain has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Mariner Mountain allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Mariner Mountain believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizens right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Mariner Mountain will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Category:Nations History July 2006: Founding/ MCA The nation of Mariner Mountain was founded on July 21, 2006. Mariner Mountain is located on the western coast of South America, at the foot of a great mountain for which the country is named after. In the early days of its existance, the new nation accepted an invitation to the Majestic Corn Army (MCA). Although MCA leaders provided aid for Mariner Mountain to develop, the alliance's small size and member inactivity forced the Welch government to leave the MCA less than two weeks after it joined. August 2006: ONOS Membership Mariner Mountain spent the next week as an independent nation, although it recieved a major aid package from the 3rd most powerful nation on CN, the Danubian States led by Darth Vincent. Mariner Mountain then began looking for a Maroon alliance to give its loyalty to. The government considered the two major Maroon alliances, the Federation (Feds) and The Templar Knights (TTK) before accepting the Code of the Organized Nations of Superiority (ONOS). The major factors contributing to this decision were the fact that the Danubian States, which helped Mariner Mountain develop as a young nation, was a member; and also ONOS was clearly the most organized and tight-knit of the Maroon alliances. Mariner Mountain became an official member of ONOS on August 10, 2006 and remains a member to this day. During the first couple weeks of its ONOS membership, Mariner Mountain immediately began contributing to ONOS to further its strength. The nation began recruiting other countries into ONOS as well as serving as ambassador to the Orange Defense Network (ODN) and the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization (GATO). The loyal activity was noticed by the ONOS leadership and soon Plump, the president of Mariner Mountain, was promoted directly to the new position of Commander of Immigration on August 24, 2006. September 2006: WAR First War Two weeks after earning a spot on the ONOS Commanders' Guild, Plump asked his nation to prepare for armed conflict for the first time in the history of Mariner Mountain. Toblerone, an ONOS ally, requested assistance in the battle against the rogue nation of Federer Land. The government of Mariner Mountain saw this as a chance to test its military strength and also to fight for common decensy. On September 9, 2006 Mariner Mountain raised to DEFCON 2 and declared war on Federer Land. After two days of conflict, the forces of Mariner Mountain and Toblerone approached Nadal, the capital city of Federer Land. Trapped within his own capital, Wilson Tennis, the leader of Federer Land then asked for peace from both nations. Unfortunately, the forces of Mariner Mountain did not get his message soon enough and attacked the city, losing almost 70 troops in the process. After the chaos ended, peace was finally declared between Mariner Mountain and Federer Land. The war for Mariner Mountain ended three days after it started, with 500 soldiers dead. VITO War Fortunately the damages done by Federer Land's forces on the Mariner Mountain homeland were minimal, and the Welch people were looking forward to rebuilding and moving on. Mariner Mountain entered a brief period of economic growth, but it was also at this time that Forktopia, a member of the Vancouver Island Treaty Organization (VITO) attacked HeavyD18 of ONOS. ONOS leaders tried to find a diplomatic solution and sent a message asking for reparations from another VITO member, Pinky of Pink Huggy Bear. The following message was recieved from Pinky in reply: "im no i will not tell him son u wanna go uh son thats what i thought u dont want to mess with me" This was seen as a provocative act, so Plump hastily prepared his nation for another war. Welch forces invaded Pink Huggy Bear on September 19, 2006, just 10 days after the First War ended. The initial attack upon PHB was a success, with both cruise missiles hitting and causing significant damage; and the following two conventional attacks being effective. On the morning of September 20, 2006, Mariner Mountain suffered its first-ever major invasion. Pinky had called on another VITO nation for help after being attacked. The forces of Nachooo, led by Tippsy, responded and eliminated the majority of the Welch's defending forces. Mariner Mountain plunged into anarchy as the government fled to the other side of the mountain to escape the attacks. A trading partner of Mariner Mountain canceled a trade due to the war, devastating the Welcheconomy further. Welch forces were able to launch a small retaliation strike before the day ended. Eugene Oregon responded to Mariner Mountain's call for help and declared war on Nachooo as well. The 20th ended with this front in a deadlock. One after another, members of ONOS began declaring war on the nations of the small VITO alliance. VITO was soon overwhelmed, and both Pinky and Nachooo asked for peace. The government of Mariner Mountain complied, very eager to end this short but destructive war. At the end of the war on September 21, 2006, VITO was completely defeated and ceased to exist. The Welch began negotiations with Nachooo for reparations. Nachooo refused to pay them and instead asked for ONOS membership. After several unproductive exchanged between the two sides, Nachooo was left as an independent nation without ever having paid Mariner Mountain or Eugene Oregon reparations. Tippsy's regime began hiding under the ONOS name without officially joining. The government of ONOS decided to let the issue go and begin rebuilding. It was decided that Mariner Mountain should avoid any wars in the near future in order to stabalize the economy and military. By the end of September, Mariner Moutain was back to full strength, and the economy was at the same level as it was before the VITO War. October 2006: On The Rise Mariner Mountain experienced its biggest economical growth and stability in the month of October 2006. The government declared that Mariner Mountain will not fight in any wars unless directly attacked first, but will aid ONOS allies in other wars. Another significant even in Mariner Mountain history did not occur until October 17, 2006. On this day, ONOS merged with the Team Allied Guardians Alliance (TAGA) to form the Maroon Allied Guardians alliance (MAG) in order to create a unifed Maroon team and become a sanctioned alliance. Plump was given the title of Deputy Minister of Recruitment and served under Amazonian Beasts. Although ONOS members were pleased with the move, some of the TAGA leadership did not approve of the merger since they were not told of it beforehand by Tulak Hord, the TAGA leader. MAG members began arguing with eachother, driving many former TAGA members to leave MAG. Due to all the chaos within MAG, Tulak Hord was forced to kick all former ONOS nations out of MAG on October 19, 2006. Most ONOS members, including Mariner Mountain, obliged willingly and rallied behind King Arthur II due to the disorder in MAG. ONOS was officially reformed on October 20, 2006 and moved to a new headquarters. Around the final days of October, Lord Zion, the creator of ONOS, appeared at ONOS headquarters. Although he had been inactive for almost two months, he demanded his Emporer title and ONOS HQ back. ONOS leadership informed him that no such thing would happen anytime soon, since he was gone for so long and missed the whole MAG ordeal. Lord Zion then began harassing new ONOS joinees, asking them if they were loyal to "his ONOS" or "King Arthur's ONOS". He also went to the Cyberverse and asked for help to put down King Arthur's coup. ONOS leadership decided that he went too far and banned Lord Zion from the alliance that he created himself. November 2006 Mariner Mountain's position of growth before combat lasted through November. At the beginning of the month, Plump made a visit the League of Small Superpowers (LOSS). The trip's purpose was to begin discussions of an agreement between ONOS and LOSS due to ONOS' new policy of aggresiveness towards forging agreements with other alliances. ONOS had already signed its first MDP with the Commonwealth of Soverign Nations (CSN) in early November, thus gaining a new close ally. Plump was warmly recieved at LOSS and was offered a Specified Anti Rogue, Terrorism, and Neutrality Treaty (SPARTAN). Discussions soon moved to a stronger Mutual Defense Pact (MDP) instead. The MDP was approved by ONOS leaders and presented to the LOSS government, where it was discussed between LOSS leaders for the remainder of the month. It was also during November that Mariner Mountain began discussing the possibilities of developing a nuclear weapon for the security of the Welch people. The rationale behind this was ONOS was trying to earn more recognition in the Cyberverse, and Mariner Mountain began moving up in the ranks of the elite of Cyberverse nations. The goverment began major strengthening of the military and ordered preliminary research for nuclear weapons. When the ICP-Maroon Alliance War broke out on November 13, Mariner Mountain maintained a state of neutrality on the matter, complying with ONOS policy. Plump issued a statement that distributed the blame of the quick and pointless war to both the ICP and Nordreich, the main players in the war. At the end of November Plump also took ambassadorship for the Random Insanity Alliance (RIA), since both parties originated from GameFAQS. A deal was first offered to RIA leaders: RIA would vote King Arthur II for a Maroon Senate seat, and in exchange ONOS would share some of its senate power with RIA. First Quarter of 2007 Economy Mariner Mountain's economy is based off of its fish and wine production. It currently holds trade agreements with five other nations, two of which (Toblerone and Lock 7) are ONOS allies. Trade Agreements Eyala: Uranium, Cattle Konigs Germany Silver, Iron Republic of Bravo: Wheat, Coal Toblerone: Gems, Sugar Lock 7: Gold, Furs